


A Wolf and a Beast

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blindfolds, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Individual warnings in chapter headings, M/M, NSFW Art, Please be sure to read them, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: K/G smut/art.





	1. to tame a wolf

**Author's Note:**

> A dumping ground of nsfw Kakashi/Gai art. May be updated along with corresponding content warnings for later chapters. The art will range from mild erotica to explicit so **please heed those warnings**.

 

_i. to tame a wolf_


	2. conjunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: None**


	3. しとしと

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: None**

_onomatopoeia_

 


	4. fair play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Explicit M/M/M, Shadow Clones**

* * *

 

_On Even Footing_

_A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that  
any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed._

* * *

 


	5. instrument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: None**

 

* * *

 

 

_sometimes (rarely) gai comes to him first and asks.  
(always asks) _

_(as if kakashi could_ ever _say no)_

* * *

 


	6. recitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Explicit, Light Bondage, Blindfolds, Icha-icha + boy-bits.**

* * *

 

_Icha Icha Tactics_

 

__


	7. virgin territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Explicit, Rimming, Kink exploration**

_Gai should have known._

_Despite his questionable experience in this area,_  
_his esteemed rival is rather inventive in his approach._

 

__

_(Kakashi always was too good at translating theory into fieldwork, damn him)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this so long you guys and happy holidays <3


	8. (drop the) Hokage-sama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: oral sex**

"Now let's see you call me Hokage-sama and not think of _this_ then. Na, Gai?"

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look i'm not dead


	9. tea for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: None**

morning tea: steam ninja scrolls edition


	10. orihime and hikoboshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Crossdressing, butchering of Orihime/Hikoboshi myth**

Gai had learned, even as a child, to keep his wishes close.

Every Tanabata he would write one, to be sure. But only small things, things that he knew he could make come true.  
Simple wishes that he wished for his father, and then eventually, for his rival. 

Years later, when Kakashi would come to him on the evening of a Tanabata festival,  
dressed like something from Gai's most secret hearts of hearts

 

 

Gai would learn that he was not the only one to have kept his wishes close

* * *

 

 


End file.
